


The new girl

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dating, F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Joann Owosekun has newly joined the USS Discovery as the Operations Officer, lieutenant junior grade. She quickly falls head over heels for the Fly Girl who pilots the brand new and most powerful ship in Starfleet. Asking the woman out goes flawlessly in her head but reality seems to be a whole lot different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This short story loosely focuses around the Season one episode 4, The Butcher`s Knife Cares Not For The Lamb`s Cry where Owo is first seen and the episodes that follow. The party in the seventh episode of season one (Magic To Make The Sanest Man Go Mad), is the one Airiam talks about in the story.

* * *

" _Computer, begin log._ _I_   _saw her in the mess hall. The girl who pilots this ship and it's quite_   _a_   _ship. Man,_ _i`m_   _fascinated by her. She intrigues me._   _I think i`m in love with her._ _I_   _need to talk to her...about...something._   _I_   _wonder what she likes? Does she like cookies and milk? Or spanners and screw drivers? Maybe I'll just hack into her personal account and...damn!_   _I_   _sound like an idiot. Spying? Really? Or_   _i_   _could just make friends with her. Computer, end dictation._ "

 

Joann sighed and lay back on her bed in her shared quarters with lieutenant commander Airiam, her cyborg roommate and bridge officer. The woman stared at the bulkhead above her, unseeing. It was as if the answers she sought would magically appear there. That was how her roommate found her. She had zero experience in dating women, let alone flirting. How does one broach the subject to another? Does one just walk up to the woman of one's dreams and just say: Hey, what's up. I wanna be your girlfriend? Joann was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to hear the slight hissing sound of the door as it opened and closed to let Airiam in.

_"Are we still_   _heading off_   _to_   _the gym, Owo?"_ Airiam said doubtfully when she saw the woman`s dejected look. Airiam was capable of noticing humans` bio readings and even some brain patterns because of her enhanced body  but she was always polite, never revealing what she saw. As she stood there she could see Owo`s faint brain patterns forming the image of the smiling pilot, Keyla Detmer.

_"Huh? Oh yeah,_   _i_   _guess. What time is it?"_

_"You have it bad, don't you?"_ Airiam said, a compassionate tone tingeing her voice.

_"What? What are you talking about, Airiam!"_ Owo was feeling cornered. She sat up and brought her legs under her so that she was sitting cross legged on the bed.

" _I`m_   _talking about the Fly Girl..."_

_"Uh, what about her?"_ Joann's heart was pumping hard. She expected to be told that the Fly Girl was unavailable.

_"Nothing!"_ Lieutenant Commander Airiamsaid and walked further into the room.

_"Please Airiam, tell me about..."_   The lovestruck woman said.

_"Tell you about what?"_   The roommate probed gently.

_"Okay you got me. What do you know about her?"_ Owo's heart was now threatening to escape from her rib cage. _"Keyla Detmer."_

 

There. She said her name and now she waited for her roommate's reaction. Airiam had a soft smile on her face. Her instinct was right. She always knew who matched with whom on the ship.

_"She's been looking at you, you know?"_ The lieutenant commander said. " _I_   _think she likes you and she's probably_   _waiting for you to make the first move."_

_"Why me?"_ Owo was horrified. She's never made the first move on a woman before. God, what was she going to do? 

_"At the party_   _this Friday night, 20:00 hours. Just sit close to her but don't make it too obvious that you're into her or you'll scare her off."_   Airiam said confidently while Owo sat staring at her roommate, mouth agape.

 

 

**FRIDAY EVENING**

 

A lot of activity goes on through the week causing Joann to forget about her personal Friday mission. She had been stealing glances and enjoying the view of the object of her fascination whenever she could, hoping that nobody saw her do so. Having their stations close together did not help much with her anxiety about asking the other woman out. At that moment Keyla turned in her chair to look at Owo. Out of the blues she started telling her a joke about her home town. Owo was too busy, looking at the way the other woman`s lips moved as they formed words, to laugh at the joke, let alone hearing what Keyla had just been saying. Airiam had to intervene from across the bridge by alerting the Ops officer to look at something on her console. Owo realized that her roommate had just saved her from embarrassing herself on a bridge full of officers. As she sat on her bed after work that evening Owo sighed with frustration. This crush thing is starting to interfere with her normal functioning on the bridge. She has to at least ask Keyla out, if the woman accepts then that would be fine. That would be awesome, she corrected herself and if Detmer rejects her, well, she will have to take some time off the bridge and possibly feign sickness. In the worst case scenario she may have to ask for a transfer to another ship. Owo did not know how she was going to handle rejection. At that moment Airiam walked in with a smile on her face.

" _So, are you getting prepared for the party yet, friend?"_

_"...."_

_"Well?"_ Airiam prompted.

" _I don`t know!"_ Owo said dejectedly.

" _I will help you."_

 

So the women started preparing themselves for the party.

 

On the other side of the corridor Keyla was sitting with Michael and Silvia in Michael and Tilly`s room. Burnham and Tilly were coaching Keyla on what to say to the shy and soft spoken new operations officer with dreadlocks and cute dimples.

" _I like her dimples, they`re cute when she laughs or talk so today i think i embarrassed myself when i told her a joke on the bridge. All i wanted was to see her smile."_ Detmer said with her hands across her face. 

" _Aww, so did she laugh at the joke?"_ Tilly got curious.

" _I don`t know, maybe she did, maybe she didn`t. It`s all Shrodingerfied!"_    Detmer said and sighed. It took Michael and Silvia a few seconds to decode the word`s meaning then they started to laugh.

" _Ah, by Shrodingerfied you mean that she may have laughed but she may also not have laughed? Like Erwin Shrodinger`s thought experiment, Shrodinger`s Cat?"_   Tilly said with realization.

 

The women laughed some more and this time Keyla joined in. Finally Michael and Tilly agreed to accompany their friend to the party and they offered to discreetly coach Keyla on what to say.

 

Somehow Keyla Detmer knew this was a bad idea but what other choices did she have? At least her friends were offering to help.

 

 

 

 


	2. Tongue-tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night is here. Owo and roommate head off to the mess hall where the party is taking place. Another week has gone by, the crew have survived the troubled times. They decide to celebrate. Airiam believes it is a good time for Owo to make the moves.

Airiam stood in front of her roommate, scrutinizing her from head to toe. A few seconds later she nodded with approval. She smiled reassuringly at the obviously nervous woman and patted Joann on the arm.

 

Owo stood before her friend stiffly, tolerating the scrutiny. She stopped being unnerved by her cyborg roommate a long time ago and the two had become very close friends. Joann hoped that the black tuxedo, white long sleeved blouse and a black bow tie will not be seen as overdressing. The young woman had put some perfume to her pulse points, hoping that if all went well, she may be able to cuddle with a special someone. If anything she hoped to completely blend in and stay as low as she could, not attract attention to herself. She sighed as Airiam helped her rearrange her long braids at the back of her head and neatly tied a hair band to keep it in place. Joann briefly looked down at her shiny polished black shoes. Then she suddenly snapped her head up at Airiam as if she had just realized something.

 

_"Airiam, i...i can`t do this! Why is it that i should be the one to ask her out?"_ Owo said urgently and sat down on her bed again. Airiam looked at her and tried very hard not to sound impatient with her nervous and lovestruck roommate. 

" _Listen, Owo, love is like a fight. You fight for the one you love. They rarely get handed to you on a silver platter, that would be boring, wouldn`t it?" Also Keyla is a beautiful woman, other people could be eyeing her as we speak. I suggest we get moving if you are to set your moves in motion."_ Joann looked up into Airiam`s eyes searchingly then she started to laugh. After she calmed down, Owo seemed to have reached some sort of resolution.

" _My mother always taught me to use whatever resources available to me if i wanted to get something done, she also said that this theory also worked for life situations. I guess the ball is in my court now. It`s up to me to do something with it."_ She said this while looking down at her hands and she fidgeted with her fingers a bit.

 

Airiam looked at the emotional drama displayed by the other woman with great patience. One thing about the young woman impressed Airiam. The cyborg could clearly see Joann`s hormonal surges, her physiological responses to the faint image formed by Joann`s brain waves. She knew that her friend had it bad and Airiam was impressed at Joann`s attempt at keeping herself in control without the enhancements Airiam had. The time was a quarter past eight. The party had begun fifteen minutes ago.

_"Are you ready now, Friend?"_

_"I guess..."_

 

So the two women walked out of their room and into the not so deserted corridors of the USS Discovery. On the way they passed by quite a few uniformed and non uniformed officers. Some were holding hands, a few were kissing in corners. Joann felt a bit better when she saw another female couple dressed in smart casual clothes just like herself. Airiam and Owo were now standing outside the mess hall 

 

On the other side of the corridor, Michael Burnham, Silvia Tilly and Keyla Detmer, walked out of Tilly and Michael`s quarters and into the busy corridor. Soon they bumped into Airiam and Owo who were also standing at the entrance of the party hall. Airiam saw Detmer and company first. She smiled to herself and waved at the other women. 

_"Hello, friends. Have you come to the party? Owo and i have just come to study the party goers behaviour as they dance the night away!"_ Airiam said with a serious expression on her face. Michael smiled at the lieutenant commander and shook her head.

_"Yeah, and i`ve come to study war tactics. You never know dancing could be handy in the heat of battle with the Klingons!"_ Burnham threw back. Airiam and Burnham laughed and did a high five gesture while Tilly was busy studying Keyla and Joann`s reactions to each other before she too slipped away. 

 

Joann turned to face Keyla. Her eyes fell on the other woman`s lovely smile directed at her. Detmer wore a simple green dress with a zip fastener down the back. Her black peep-toe high heeled shoes looked elegant. Owo felt Airiam nudge her. That was when Joann realized that Keyla may have said something to her and was probably waiting for a reply.

_"Keyla, you look beautiful and lovely. I like your dress...and your shoes. Did you say something earlier? I apologize for my inattention...!"  `_ Damn, i`m messing this up, aren`t i?` Owo sighed internally.

" _You look lovely, yourself. Have you come to study the party goers too?" And no, i have not said anything...yet."_  Detmer seemed to be more composed than herself. Owo sighed inwardly again. She was definitely terrible at pick up lines. As the two nervous women chatted each other up, or rather randomly threw words at each other, Burnham slipped away and went in search of Ash Tyler while Tilly headed off to Engineering. Airiam had mysteriously disappeared, she probably had gone to study her subjects up close.

 

Standing side by side at the hall`s entrance, the two women realized that they had been left alone. Owo felt that she should take the lead. She turned and faced the other woman. She then gently reached her hands towards Detmer`s and held them into her own. She gently squeezed them as she looked straight into the blue gray pools looking adoringly at her own dark reflective eyes, and smiled.

 

_"Shall we go...in, i mean, to study war tactics...or practice dancing, with me?"_ Owo said quietly. She knew that was the worst pick up line in the history of pick up lines, possibly in the whole universe. She was so nervous that she wanted to run off and hide yet she stood her ground and waited, for what seemed like an eternity, for Detmer`s reaction.

 

_"I don`t know about war tactics but yes, i would love to go dancing with you, Joann."_ Keyla squeezed the other woman`s hands and smiled at the other woman. Oh, those cute dimples! Keyla thought to herself. She wanted to touch them, kiss them, but there will be a time and place for that, hopefully soon.

  

 

 


	3. Dancing and meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airiam, Michael, Ash Tyler, and Silvia Tilly will not stop meddling with Keyla and Joann`s affairs...

Ash Tyler, the master of ceremony was up on stage welcoming everyone. He said a few words then got off stage. An upbeat tune began playing and a few people started dancing in the middle of the hall. Michael grabbed Tyler`s hand as soon as he got off the stage and whispered something in his ear. Tyler nodded and grinned at her. He then turned to look at Keyla and Owo, who were standing in a corner across the room but next to each other, silently watching the other dancers on the dance floor. Burnham shook her head. She thought that the women looked like a couple of shy brides on their wedding night. The commander shook her head and wondered where that particular phrase had come from.

 

Detmer and Owo walked into the hall and looked around. They were not holding hands but stood in each others` personal spaces. Airiam, who was watching them discreetly noted that they were both leaning into each other but she did not think that they were aware of it. She smiled when she saw clear images formed by the women`s brain waves, above their heads. Owo`s image had a naked Keyla lying on a bed while Detmer`s had a clear image of Owo`s face looking intensely at something, or possibly someone, most definitely someone, Airiam thought.

 _"My little roommate is growing up so fast!"_ Airiam smiled to herself. She looked around the large room and located Michael who was standing next to Tyler. She walked up to them and pulled Burnham`s hand.

 

" _Michael, we have to do something. Our love sick friends look like a couple of  shy brides on their wedding night, they are not doing anything!"_

 _"Agreed. This is the fourth song and they haven`t done anything, not even holding hands! This is a disaster! We must contact Tilly. Getting people together is her area of expertise, where is she?"_ Burnham looked around the hall.

 

So the two officers hailed Silvia. She arrived in record time.

_"You summoned, Michael?"_

_"Yes, Tilly. We are having trouble getting the ball rolling for those two. Got any ideas?"_

_"Hmm, let me think..."_  Tilly had her index finger tapping on her chin while her head was slightly tilted up in concentration. A moment later there was a broad smile on her face as she excitedly explained her two plans to Ash, Michael, and Airiam.

_"Plan A. We ask you, Ash, to play a slow song and you should announce that it was a tribute to all those who are in love tonight. They`re bound to get on the dance floor, right?"_

_"Right."_  Tyler, Burnham, and Airiam agreed.

 _"What if they don`t get on the dance floor? You got another plan?"_ Tyler chipped in with concern.

 _"Yes, i do. Plan B. We push them so that they fall on each other. I bet they`ll hold on to each other and never let go, right?"_  Tilly looked at the others, who had a confused expression on their faces.

 _"I have a plan c. If all else fail, Tilly, you should go and talk to them and ask one of them to dance with you. Michael you should dance with the other then switch partners. The switch will force them to dance together. Then that is where Ash plays a slow song just for them."_ Airiam said confidently.

 

So the meddling friends decided to implement their plans or at the very least one of them. They hoped that the plans will not come back to slap them in the face. 

 

_"Tilly, what are you doing with your fingers? You`ll break them."_

_"I`m crossing my fingers for good luck, and no i will not break them. I`m made of sterner stuff, you know. How do you think i reached this stage of my life..."_  Tilly abruptly stopped talking and looked at Michael, who had silently made a sign to indicate that Tilly should zip her lips.

 _"Goodness! I know you`re nervous, Tilly, and so am, but let`s stay focused people!"_ Burnham said, causing the other three friends to laugh.

 

Tilly walked across the room to ask Owo to dance with her. A few seconds later Michael also started towards the women to ask Keyla for a dance. Ash went up on stage to change the song while Airiam found herself a nice place in the dark corner of the room. She was determined to study her subjects up close.


	4. Too involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meddling friends continue to meddle.
> 
> ***Marvin Gaye`s Sexual Healing song can be found of you tube***

Tilly reached the two women and smiled broadly at them.

 

 _"Lovely party, isn`t it?"_ The young woman started the conversation.  _"Owo, would you like to dance, with me, i mean. Just you and i?"_

 _"I, uh, don`t feel like dancing yet. Maybe later. You could dance with Keyla if you like. Right, Keyla?"_ Joann turned to look into the deep blue eyes of the object of her crush. That was when she realised that she did not just have a crush, she liked this woman, and possibly loved her too. Deep down Joann hoped that Keyla would refuse to dance with Tilly. What was she doing? She was practically sending her woman into someone else`s arms! `Her woman?` Goodness this was such a royal fuck up!` Joann thought to herself. 

 

Keyla smiled as her companion looked into her eyes. She saw something akin to uncertainty, fear, maybe? She was not so sure. When Detmer saw Tilly  patiently waiting for her so that they could go and dance, and that Joann gave no indication that she was going to ask her for a dance, she decided to go with Tilly but not before she lightly kissed Joann on the cheek where one of the dimples were. Tilly snorted, took Keyla`s hand and together they disappeared into the sea of dancing officers.

 

Joann touched the area where she had just been kissed by Keyla and sighed. Pleasant tingling sensations coursed throughout her body. What should she do? Suddenly Michael appeared at her side. She had her hands behind her back and she seemed to be waiting to be noticed.

" _So you`re just going to let her dance with other people?"_ Burnham whispered to her friend and tilted her head to look into Owo`s eyes.

" _Michael, i`m scared."_ Joann admitted.

 _"Ah, cold feet? Well, you gotta get them warmed up, girl, because look..."_ Burnham pointed to the dance floor where Keyla was now dancing with Ronald Bryce, another bridge officer. Bryce was quite a handsome young man but somehow Owo did not think that he was Detmer`s type. Wasn`t he? Self doubt crept into her mind and she sighed.

 _"Burnham, what should i do?"_ The desperation in Joann Owosekun`s voice was heartbreaking to Michael but Burnham thought Owo should work this out herself without external input. She should fight for her woman if she had to.

 _"Uh.... good luck, Joann."_ Michael said, patted Owo on the back then headed off to see Ash Tyler who was talking quietly with Airiam.

 _"Michael, Ash is going to play a slow song for Detmer and Owo but i don`t know whether we`re helping them at this point or ruining things for them. I thing we should stop our meddling now and let nature take charge, don`t you agree?"_ Both Ash and Michael nodded their heads in agreement but they did not know how to get Tilly away from Detmer. The two seemed to have been absorbed into the party spirit.

 

Tyler walked up on stage and announced that he was going to pay a special tribute to all lovers and people in love. An old song from the 20th century Earth by Marvin Gaye called  _Sexual Healing_  began to play on loud speakers. When Joann looked at the dance floor she saw Bryce and Keyla dance sensually. 

 

Joann could not take it any longer. She wanted to dance with this woman, to this song. Out of their own volition, Owo`s feet set a course towards the middle of the dance floor. She navigated through other dancers until she reached her target. She stood before the two dancers, who seemed to be in their own world, and waited politely. She counted to ten then Joann tapped Ronald`s shoulder. He looked at Owo and nodded his head then walked away apparently to find another dance partner. 

 

Detmer stiffened in Bryce`s arms. It all felt wrong that she was trying to make Owo jealous by dancing with Ronald Bryce. `I feel like a manipulative bitch and it does not sit well with a new relationship, hell, we are not even a couple yet. Oh lord, what a royal f...` Keyla`s wandering and self deprecating mind was brought back to the present when she felt a warm arm on her shoulder. Another arm followed and rested on her other shoulder. Then a whisper into her ear.  _"Keyla Detmer, may i have this dance?"_

 _"Uh, wow, of course, Joann? Shall we?"_ Detmer`s arms went to Owo`s waist, effectively locking themselves up into each others` personal space. In such close quarters, there was not much room to dance so they did what was efficient. They swayed to the music. At this point they were unaware that the other dancers had cleared a wide space for them, not wanting to disturb the obvious connection they had.

 

As the lyrics and tune of the provocative song washed over the women, they were carried far away to a desert planet where just the two of them existed:

 

_Get up, get up, get up, get up_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_

_Ooh, baby let`s get down tonight_

_Oooh, baby i`m hot just like an oven_

 

_I need some lovin`_

_And baby, i can`t hold it much longer_

_It`s getting stronger and stronger_

_And when i get that feeling_

 

_I want sexual healing_

_Sexual healing_

_Oh baby_

_Makes me feel so fine_

_Helps to relieve my mind_

 

_Sexual healing baby_

_Is good for me_

_Sexual healing is something_

_That`s good for me..._

 

Tilly, Michael, Airiam and Ash, stood together with goofy smiles on their faces. Michael tapped a foot to the rhythm of the song while Tilly gently shook her head from side to side. Ash was not so sure where to look. The swaying pair on the dance floor caused somethingin the young man, it made him feel as if he was intruding into their affair. 

 _"Oh, my!"_ Airiam exclaimed to herself when she saw the strong and clear brain waves above the women`s heads. She was grateful that nobody else had this ability to see what she saw. It would be extremely inappropriate.

 

 _"I think our work is done here, Burnham, Ash and Tilly. I am going to Engineering. Lieutenant Stamets needed help with some modifications of the spore drive."_ Airiam said.

 _"Wait, Airiam, did you just see...?_ Burnham had a good idea of what Airiam was seeing above the dancers` heads.

" _Yes, Burnham..."_

 _"What did you see, Airiam?"_ Tilly looked between Airiam and Michael, she had a feeling that she had just missed something.

 _"Something beautiful and appropriate for them, but not for us to see."_ Airiam said, turned on her heels and walked out of the mess hall.

_"My little roommate is a big girl now. She`s thinking of playing big girl games."_ Airiam said to herself as she walked down the corridor towards Engineering.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Circling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two shy women circling around each other. Once again friends meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens on the Discovery too, you know!

With the weekend over, the crew had gone back to their assigned posts and back to business. Joann seemed unusually preoccupied by something her roommate could not identify. Airiam watched her discreetly as she walked onto the bridge. The cyborg woman saw Joann sit at her console. Joann stole a glance at Keyla and went on to tap something on her screen. Detmer looked at something on her own screen then stole a glance at the other woman. This went on for almost half of the day.

 

Keyla saw the object of her fascination walk onto the bridge. The young woman did not even know what she and Joann`s relationship was any longer. The other bridge officers turned to look at Joann. Bryce smiled at her while Joann seemed to have given him a tight smile back and a nod. `Wow, aren`t we professional this morning!` Detmer thought. She turned back her gaze towards her screen and began to update the coordinates of the ship`s current flight path onto her navigation board. A moment later, without looking, Detmer greeted her colleague.

 

_"Morning, Joann. Did you have_ a _good weekend?"_ Keyla said cheerfully. She remembered the very intimate moment they shared on the dance floor on friday and the awkward embrace after they went back to Joann`s quarters afterwards. Then Joann walked her home, then the other embrace when they bade each other good bye, then the softest and sweetest chaste kiss Joann gave her on the cheek. Keyla sighed inwardly. 

_"_ _Uh, good morning, Keyla. Yes, i did. You?"_ Joann remembered the intimate moments they shared, the times she felt the strong urge to push the other woman down on the couch and do...stuff to her. She was glad she had restrained herself. Joann thought the situation was becoming awkward and ridiculous. Why were they both trying hard to return to the time before they showed interest in each other? She really should step up her game. 

 

Captain Pike looked between the two women then at each of the bridge crew. What was the matter with his bridge officers today, he mused and decided to look for clues as nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

 

" _Lieutenant Commander Airiam, is something wrong?"_ Pike asked.

_"No, Sir, everything is fine and we`re good to go."_

_"I...see, but why are some of my bridge officers preoccupied?"_

_"No idea, Sir. Perhaps you should ask the concerned officers, Sir."_ Airiam said.

_"Very well, Detmer, Owo, what seems to be the problem?"_

 

_"Well, uh,..."_ The officers said in unison, followed by silence.

" _Very well, you choose to hide the fact that there is something going on. I assume you want to be professional. Let me know when you want to talk about it."_

_"Yes, Sir."_ They both said in unison. A smoldering look passed between them. The captain thought that the crew was overdue for a shore leave. He planned on talking to the bridge crew about finding some nice place for shore leave.

 

Captain Pike rather liked Joann Owosekun. She was quiet and collected. He took her on an away mission before and saw how resourceful she was when they beamed down to the planet New Eden and were trapped in the cellar. Joann was able to free them by unlocking the trap door with nothing but a piece of wire to pick the old fashioned lock. He also liked the other young woman, Keyla Detmer, who has been a pilot since she was twelve years old. They were both gifted in different areas. He felt that his new and diverse crew would be useful to the collective functioning of the ship.

 

Pike watched the sneaky peeks and glances the women kept stealing at each other and the very careful words exchanged between them. He shook his head and smiled when realization dawned on him. They were in love and the feeling seemed to be mutual. The captain appreciated how professional the women conducted themselves as they interacted. He only wondered how long that professionalism was going to last. Judging by the looks of things Detmer seemed to be ready to jump onto the other woman`s lap. The captain`s musing was taken away from that line of observation when commander Saru announced another sighting of the Red Angel.

 

Later Airiam`s meddling nature stubbornly poked its head through so she succumbed to it. She sent an identical text message to both Keyla and Joann`s boards. Airiam smiled to herself and watched the drama unfold.

 

Keyla looked at the small screen in front of her. There was a green flashing light to indicate that she had a new message which needed her attention. She took a passing glance at Joann. Joann seemed to have concentrated her gaze on her board too. Curious, she thought.

_"I dare you to kiss me tonight, if you think it`s worth to give this relationship a try. Loving you always, Joann."_ Keyla gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. A big smile was plastered on her face. She looked down at her hands to try and hide the smile.

 

Joann looked at the small screen in front of her. There was a green flashing light to indicate that she had a new message which needed her attention. She took a passing glance at Keyla. Keyla seemed to have concentrated her gaze on her board too. Curious, she thought.

_"I dare you to kiss me tonight, if you think it`s worth to give this relationship a try. Loving you always, Keyla."_ Joann gasped then cleared her throat. She smiled  but just a small one. She turned to look at Keyla again, this time when Keyla looked at her, their gazes locked. An intense look passed between them. It was so intense that their brain waves looked red to Airiam when she saw the two women`s locked gazes.

 

" _Keyla, Joann..."_   Both women spoke at the same time then stopped. Joann indicated that Detmer should speak first. Detmer walked to the other woman`s station and leaned over Owo`s shoulder to read the contents of Joann`s screen. It was an exaggerated move as she could have easily read the contents of the screen while standing beside Joann if she wanted, but Keyla has been looking for a chance to touch Joann, to be close to her all day, but the other woman seemed unsure of things. Keyla concluded that Joann was just scared. Chances are that Joann Owosekun may be a virgin. If she was Keyla was willing to take up the task of mentoring and guiding the other woman into this wonderful world of Sapphic Love.

_"What does your message say, Joann?"_ Keyla whispered into Owo`s ear. She felt the other woman shiver, which caused Detmer to smile to herself.

" _It says i dare you to kiss me tonight, if you think it`s worth to give this relationship a try. It`s signed by you. Did you send the message Keyla?"_ Joann looked up at her colleague while Keyla looked down into the dark pools.

" _No, i did not send the message, and mine is identical to yours. What does this mean?"_ Detmer asked.

_"Come to my quarters and we can talk about it."_ Owo suggested.

_"I`d be honoured if you come to mine..since i don`t share it with anyone, well, at the moment. We can talk about it over dinner perhaps?_ Keyla`s heart hammered in her chest.

_"Yes."_ The soft spoken woman said.

 

_"Whoohoo!!"_ A shout was heard in the general vicinity of the turbo lift which led to the bridge. Tilly and Burnham appeared on the bridge. Tilly was carrying a biodegradable plastic bucket full of padds. They headed straight to Airiam`s station and Tilly handed over the bucket to Airiam.

_"How are our kids in love doing?"_ Tilly whispered to Airiam.

" _I think they are going on their first dinner date tonight. I just hope they do more than eating..."_ Airiam supplied then she seemed to stop herself from saying more as if she realised that she had given too much information.

" _You mean eating eating or did you mean `eating?`"_ Tilly said excitedly. This was getting too juicy for the young cadet.

 

Airiam looked at Burnham then at the young cadet and shook her head. " _They may do both, who knows?.."_ She stated mysteriously.

" _Kids!"_ Burnham said and walked away.

 


	6. Dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With all due respect, Captain, i can`t help it. I tried to ignore my feelings but i could not focus on my duties on the bridge. In an attempt to be efficient, i followed my heart. Whether she reciprocates my feelings is another matter. Put me off the ship, if you will, Sir, but i don`t think i will ever stop loving Keyla."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has developed a mind of its own. Let`s see where things go, shall we? 
> 
> Those of you who are familiar with Startrek: Discovery will note that the story does not exactly follow specific episode timelines, just a broad outline to fit my own imaginations ***grin***. I never liked following shows` timelines, anyway. That is the point of fan fics, isn`t it ;)

At 17:00 hours lieutenant Keyla Detmer went off the bridge after arranging with the night shift`s pilot to relieve her early. She noted that Joann Owosekun still had some things to do on the bridge so she decided to utilize this time to go back to her quarters and get started on dinner. Hopefully she and Joann would be able to have some quiet time together. Who knows what would happen next, the young helms woman hoped. Once there she cooked some spaghetti, meatballs and some white wine which she hoped went well with the food. She planned on having ice cream for dessert, if Joann would like something else then she would be willing to go along with Joann`s choice of dessert.

Keyla walked around the table set for two. She caressed the single rose in the centre of the table. The candle next to it gave off a warm yellow glow, giving a romantic air to the room. Detmer thought about adding the candle again then decided to get rid of it. She blew it out, thought better of it and lit it up again. She smiled and that was when Keyla Detmer realized how nervous she was about this dinner date. She hoped that she would be coherent enough to express her feelings to Joann, that Joann will not be freaked out of her nervous behaviour and run off. Detmer sighed but before she could think of another dark thought about her negative qualities, the door chime rang. Detmer straightened up an nonexistent crease from her white t shirt and picked off an invisible fluff from her black pair of jeans. She walked to the door and opened it to Joann.

 

 _"Captain, you wanted to speak with me?"_ Owo stood stiffly before captain Christopher Pike. She had her hands neatly placed behind her, with her head facing straight ahead at a fixed point in the captain`s ready room. Her heart hammered against her chest. Owo was not used to be called to her superior officers` offices. She was a quiet, shy person by nature, always trying to do the right thing while staying low. She noted that the object of her affection, Keyla Detmer, was the exact opposite. Keyla seemed to be a risk taker, a centre of attraction, and loved to talk to people, seemingly quiet people, or possibly just Joann. Owo smiled a tiny bit. It would not do to get carried away while in the captain`s ready room.

 _"Joann, how are you settling in? I know i haven`t had time to talk to all my crew, particularly the bridge crew. I have planned to share a meal with each and every one of the bridge crew, to try and get to know everybody. Will you have lunch with me tomorrow at 12:00 hours?"_ Captain Pike smiled at Joann.

" _Yes, captain, but i have already made plans, well, i am hoping to make plans with my...friend..."_ Owo started babbling. The trouble was she knew that she was but could not stop herself. She sighed, stopped talking then looked up at the captain who was now standing next to her, gently patting her shoulder.

" _Joann, are you in love with my helms woman?"_

 _"I,... uh, yes, Sir."_ Owo looked down at her boots. She realized too late, that she had said too much, that she had broken a few regulations, including the no fraternization rule. Her career was definitely over, before it had even began.

_"I`m sure that you are aware that fraternization isn`t allowed on a star ship?"_

_"Yes, Sir_ _."_

_"Yet you still went ahead and fell in love with her, anyway?"_

 

Joann`s head snapped up at the captain`s unreasonable statement. She has never done anything wrong here. All she did was let herself follow her heart. Isn`t suppressing emotions unhealthy for humans? Doesn`t captain Pike know that? So Owo decided to tell her commanding officer exactly how she felt, something she has never done before.

 

 _"With all due respect, Captain, i can`t help it. I tried to ignore my feelings but i could not focus on my duties on the bridge. In an attempt to be efficient, i followed my heart. Whether she reciprocates my feelings is another matter. Put me off the ship, if you will, Sir, but i don`t think i will ever stop loving Keyla."_ Owo felt strangely calm and at peace with herself after those words were out, consequences be damned. She loved Keyla Detmer. Saying things out loud brought things into perspective, she realized.

 

Captain Pike walked around the ready room in thought. Finally he stood in front of the young woman and smiled.

 

_Joann, i do not routinely intrude into my officers` affairs. I only do so when i feel that there is a potential threat to the ship`s functioning. Since you have admitted that your job was being affected, and that your chosen course of action will improve things, i, as your captain, have no objection to your chosen course of action. Just be professional when on duty. I don`t want to see the two of you acting inappropriately. That can be very distracting, understood?"_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Well, see you tomorrow then. Dismissed."_

 

Owo took a deep breath in then exhaled it as she walked out of the captain`s ready room. She rushed to the quarters she shared with Airiam to change into something comfortable before she headed off to meet Keyla in Detmer`s quarters. Joann was nervous. She still had no idea how to handle a date with a woman, not that she has had a relationship with a woman before...or a man for that matter. She finally admitted to herself that she was, in fact, a very inexperienced virgin.

 

Owo entered her quarters and went straight to the bathroom to have a quick shower. She emerged wearing a black t shirt and a pair of short blue jeans showing off her toned arms and legs. She went into their kitchen and got the bottle of red wine she acquired a few months ago in her travels and got the single pink rose she got earlier. Armed with the items, Joann headed out of her quarters. 

 

She pressed the chime on Keyla`s door and waited nervously. Why was she nervous, anyway? It was not the first time to talk to Keyla. `Because in the past you talked to her as a work colleague but now you are going to court her and possibly be intimate with her. You _have_ brushed up on your anatomy lessons, haven`t you?` Her inner voice asked. Owo could not give a positive reply to that. She looked down at her white trainers, rehearsing what she was going to tell her friend.

 

 _"Hey, Joann, come in!"_ Detmer exclaimed. She so much wanted to embrace her guest, kiss her, but she tempered her urge down. Keyla looked up and down the corridor and pulled Joann into her quarters. Once inside, Joann stood stiffly in the middle of the immaculately clean room, still holding the wine bottle and the pink rose in her hands. She saw the set table and decided that she was just going to go with her instincts.

 _"Uh, Keyla? The wine is for you. I don`t know if you like red wine, so we can both try it together. This rose is also for you. It reminds me of how beautifully elegant you are to me."_ Owo smiled at her friend and stretched her hand towards Keyla to present the rose. 

 

Detmer stood in front of Joann and gazed into her eyes. She loved Owo`s dimples and smiles, she loved the shy and quiet ways the woman conducted herself. Joann was the mysterious beauty she wanted to explore and unravel all her secrets. Detmer knew that being fixated on someone`s dimples would sound weird to others but the truth was Keyla was head over heels in love with every bit of Joann...well, the parts she had seen so far. She snorted at that then cleared her throat.

 

" _Thank you, Joann."_ She took the rose and sniffed it. Then she moved closer to Owo and took the wine bottle off her and carefully placed it on the table. The rose was placed with the red one Keyla had placed in the middle of the table. She then brought both arms around Joann`s shoulders, effectively trapping them and forcing their faces close together. Owo felt her arms go around the other woman`s hips where they started to gently caress and massage the area.

 

The two women`s lips were touched in the faintest of kisses but it was enough to make them slightly bolder and to try the act again.

 _"Joann, kiss me?"_ Detmer breathed huskily.

" _I have no experience in kissing women, Keyla, let alone beautiful women."_ Joann was drawn to the emotional surge that arose within her and was now threatening to erupt out of her system.

" _Then i will be your subject..."_ Detmer sobbed. " _I`ve dreamed of nothing else since you came on board. I have been wanting to ask you to kiss..."_

 

 _"Okay, don`t say i didn`t warn you..."_ So Joann gently kissed along the enticing jaw line. Then she nipped at the ear. She kissed the shell of an ear and licked it. She stopped when she felt Keyla shiver. Joan then traced her way back to the jaw line until she reached Keyla`s lower lip which she nibbled. 

 

Owo felt Detmer`s mouth open and she took advantage of it to gently enter her. She explored the recesses of the warm wet mouth with her tongue.

 _"Oh, Keyla._   _You feel wonderful."_ Joann breathed then stopped the kissing. She gently held Keyla`s hand and led her to the set table.

 _"We have to eat then i`m going to show you a good time, Keyla Detmer."_  Joann said quietly while holding Keyla`s hands in hers and looking into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

 _"Okay, Joann."_  Keyla realized that she had lost the lead. She was happy to see that Joann naturally took charge of the situation. She wondered whether Owo would also like to lead in other...activities they may hopefully be indulging in later.

  


	7. The flirting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it good manners to play games at the dinner table?

Dinner was a sensuous affair in Detmer`s quarters. The women sat across from each other passing shy smiles every few seconds. At one point Keyla took her fork and twirl it around to get some spaghetti on it. As she raised it to her lips she noted Joann looking intensely at her, a smile fixed on her face. Keyla felt the gaze before she looked at her dinner guest but when she did look at Joan, she felt her nipples tighten. Keyla Detmer lost track of what she was doing and missed her mouth. Some of the food dropped on her white t shirt. Unfortunately for her she chose not to wear a bra so the erect nipples were quite conspicuous.

" _Damn, i didn`t mean to do that!"_ She exclaimed as she took a tissue and started rubbing off the stain. She considered a change of outfit and started to get up to go and change when she felt a hand from across the table stop her. Joan indicated that she should come round the table. When Keyla came round and stood before her friend, Owo pulled the stained area apart until it was taut. Keyla blushed when her nipple stubbornly jutted out through the fabric. Joann either ignored it or was polite about it. She got a wet wipe and dubbed the area gently. She took advantage of the fact that it was just on the nipple. She dubbed the area in a circular motion, causing Keyla to gasp in pleasure. Owo stopped what she was doing.

" _Am i hurting you? I`m sorry."_ Owo said  _innocently._

 _"No...no, i`m fine, just, uh, carry on."_ Detmer said as she tried to control her breathing. Joann nodded and continued to clean the area until the stain was invisible. Then she kissed the moist fabric and declared it done.

 _"All, done, Keyla, good as new."_   She looked at her friend briefly and went on to eat her dinner while Detmer returned to her seat. Her head was spinning, she had no idea how to react to that little scenario especially where Joann kissed her nipple through the fabric of her t shirt.

 

Owo was not sure she had done the right thing. So she went back to eating her dinner while chastising herself for embarrassing her friend. A few minutes went by then Joann thought of diffusing the situation, just in case things were getting awkward between them.

" _I learned a lot in the Luddite Collective i grew up in. I can teach you some if you want?"_ Owo smiled at her friend. She wanted to see if her friend was comfortable. She discovered that Detmer was blushing and she did not know what to do.

" _Thanks, Honey. That was very nice of you to clean the stain off. Yes, i would love to learn everything about you, your family and the Luddite Collective."_ Keyla said as she resumed eating.

" _I would love to see Dusseldorf, your hometown." ~~~~_ ~~~~ ~~~~Joan said as she looked into the woman`s eyes. Then she let her eyes roam down Keyla`s body and settled on the woman`s twin peaks. Keyla felt warm and the gaze felt like a caress. She wondered whether the environmental system was malfunctioning. She discarded the idea and decided that a game was afoot. She just had to play along.

 _"Yeah, i`ll take you there one day, but i`ll have to keep you in my bag so nobody steals you away from me. I`m that possessive with my stuff!"_ Detmer said and took a sip from her wine glass which she had poured the moment she got back from Joan`s seat.

 

Joann laughed hard then she cleared her throat.

" _Don`t worry, i`m a one woman woman. I won`t let anyone come close to your stuff."_ Joann threw back. Keyla smiled broadly when she figured out what that meant. She understood it to mean: Don`t worry, i`m not going to sleep around, you`re the only one for me.

 _So, i`m the only one for you?"_ Keyla asked and pinned the other woman with an intense gaze.

" _Yes, Keyla. I love you, i love your smiles, your implants, i just hope you`ll let me close one day, to explore you and make you feel good."_ Damn woman, what was that? Joann asked herself when she heard what came out of her own mouth.

" _I love you too. I have from the very first day you came on board. I have been trying to find any excuse to talk to you..."_ Detmer paused and declared that her t shirt was dry.

 

"I _`m done. What dessert would you like?"_ She waited patiently for Joann to give her a reply but Owo simply gazed into her eyes. She placed her elbows on the table and her chin rested in her hands. 

" _On second thought, i don`t think i want dessert either. Do you really not want dessert, Joann?_

 _"No, thank you. I only want to be close to you but i`ll wait for you if you want to have dessert."_ Owo said.

 

`Subtle. Very subtle, Joann. I think she`s a keeper.` Detmer thought to herself as she cleared the table and joined Joann with a wine glass in her hand as they went to sit on the couch.


	8. Joann`s maiden voyage to the Sapphic Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tricky chapter for me to write. I wanted to take into account of the emotional status of a virgin having her first sexual experience. So this chapter may have a lot of redundant words and mixed up order of things. It is an attempt at expressing feelings Joann is going through during her "Maiden Voyage to the Sapphic Isles." I apologize if things do not make much sense.

The two women sat on the couch next to each other. There was a comfortable silence between them as they sipped their wine. Joan finished hers first then reached over the armrest of the couch and placed her glass on the floor, well out of reach. Then she moved back and sat right in Keyla`s personal space and waited for a few seconds. When her friend did not move away and still sipped her wine, Joan placed an arm at the back of the couch, behind Detmer`s back. Keyla continued to sip her drink, completely ignoring the fact that she was tingling all over because of the proximity and the anticipation of what was going to happen, and the thundering heart that threatened to escape her rib cage. 

 

Joann simply kept her arm at the back of the couch behind her friend and waited for a while. Then she moved the arm to Detmer`s back where she started drawing circles and words. When she felt Keyla shiver, she immediately stopped then peered into the other woman`s eyes.

" _Keyla, am i making you uncomfortable? Do you want me to move away?"_

_"N...no. Stay. It`s very nice."_ Detmer had no idea what she was responding to as now she felt the hand which was drawing circles had now traveled down her back to slowly move the t shirt up. Then Keyla felt the hand spread and fingers slowly massaged her lower back. A few moments of silence later, Keyla still drank her second glass of wine.

" _What is `nice?`_ Joann asked softly as she continued to massage the smooth back and look into the deep blue eyes of her friend.

" _Everything."_ Detmer breathed.

_"Everything, huh?"_ Keyla felt laughter in Joann`s voice.

" _You have a smooth back. May i see?"_

_"See what, Joann?"_ Keyla`s breath was getting laboured. She had no idea being touched on the back could have this effect on her. `Perhaps because you like the one touching you.` Her small voice said. 

_"I would like to see your back, if that`s okay with you."_ The devious Joann said, knowing full well that her friend wore no bra and if Keyla took her t shirt off she would be topless. Detmer felt arousal rise from the pit of her stomach and slowly rise up her chest. Her nipples tightened pleasantly. She sighed happily and leaned back on the couch, trapping Joann`s wandering hand in the process.

_"Ow!"_ Joann said in jest.

" _I`m so sorry, Owo. I didn`t mean to hurt you, are you okay?"_ Detmer asked with concern in her voice.

_"No, i was just kidding, but i do need my hand if i am to use it for ...stuff."_ The woman said, causing Detmer to smile.

 

The couple settled back in their little play with Joann massaging her friend`s back while Keyla sat forward to allow access. 

" _Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to see my back?"_

_"_ _Yes, whenever you`re ready..."_ Owo said politely, laughter tingeing her voice.

 

Keyla Detmer, took a healthy swig from her wine glass. As she tilted the glass up, she spilled the drink onto her white t shirt. A big stain formed on the front of her t shirt.

" _Oh, dear. i can`t clean that while you`re still wearing it. The stain`s too big for that. We`ll have to wash it. Do you want me to show you how we remove stains in the Luddite Collective back home, Keyla?"_ Owo said innocently.

" _Man, you`re too devious and i thought you were innocent."_

_"Innocent? Hardly."_ Owo said as she pushed her now tipsy friend so that she now lay in her lap. Joann slowly peeled off the stained white t shirt off her friend and gasped at what she saw. Creamy breasts with erect tips were exposed to her for her inspection. The woman reached down and kissed Keyla on the lips. One hand went to start a gentle exploration of the woman in her lap. Detmer kissed her friend back. She wondered if Joan was not as innocent as she thought she was. On the other hand it was possible that Joann was just a natural at this.

" _Joann, i want to see you too."_ Detmer said as she undressed her friend. She took the t shirt off Owo`s head and threw it across the room, revealing full breasts with large nipples. Detmer lay back in Joann`s arms. Her position placed her face very close to an enticing erect nipple which pebbled more in reaction to her simply gazing at it.

_"You`re so beautiful, Owo. I think the uniform doesn`t do you any justice. I was thinking of  recommending to the captain that you wear something else, but i`d rather see you like this myself."  Keyla_  said while Joann laughed self consciously.

_"I`ve never thought of myself as beautiful before, never cared for the word or felt the need to be complemented before, thank you."_ Owo said softly but Keyla could clearly feel that Joann was very pleased with the complement. Detmer wondered what happened in her love`s life for Joann to feel that she was not beautiful or did not feel the need to be complemented on her beauty. Clearly that will be a story for another day. Keyla kissed the nipple close to her, when she felt Joann gasp and unconsciously cradle her head and brought it close to her breast, Detmer knew what she should do. 

" _You`ve never had a lover before. Usually only lovers are allowed to complement each others` bodies."_ Detmer said by means of explanation.

 

Keyla, still lay in Owo`s lap. She reached a hand and teased the other nipple while kissing the one close to her and lightly sucked on it. She felt the other woman gasp and moan slightly.

 

After much teasing and playing with each others` lips and upper body, Keyla flipped them over so that Owo was lying flat on her back and looked nervously up at her lover. 

" _I outrank you, Joann, so i want to explore you first. So i`m ordering you to undress the rest of your clothes."_   Keyla smiled down at her lover and reached down to kiss her cheek.

 

Owo was a bit nervous of the vulnerable position she now lay, flat on her back but when she felt Keyla kiss her on the cheek she smiled up at her. She knew of Keyla`s obsession with her dimples. Owo reached both hands and touched Keyla`s face. She caressed the smooth skin there and gently brought her closer. They kissed, starting off with small pecks but soon it all escalated into french kisses and heavy petting. Soon Keyla pressed Joann`s arms down on her side and held them there, completely immobilizing Joann. Keyla kissed the enticing chiseled jaw then licked an ear. She then sucked the earlobe into her warm wet mouth.

 

Owo felt tingles of arousal starting from the point of contact, as Detmer licked her left nipple, then it spread to her abdomen and down to her womanhood. " _Uhhh."_ She moaned softly as she felt Keyla kiss her stomach then down to her navel. She jumped when she felt Keyla lick her belly button and tickled her. She laughed.  _"Keyla, please stop!"_

_"Ah, so my girlfriend is ticklish? Sorry, i`ll try to remember that!_ Detmer teased.

_"Uh, not much...just a little bit...uhh, that feels good."_   Joann moaned in response to Keyla parting her legs further by raising them to her shoulders. She felt a cool breeze between her legs, on her heated intimate folds and Keyla`s hands gently caressing her inner thighs.

" _Honey, do you mind if i..."_ The fly girl said distractedly as she inspected the engorged folds before her then saw the area twitch causing her mouth to water in anticipation.

" _I`ll probably explode if you didn`t..."_ The ops officer was having a hard time being coherent. 

 

Detmer saw this as a positive sign. She smiled and admired the stylish trimmed tuft of dark hair. It was trimmed like Owo`s the hair on the side of her head. Detmer wanted to explore more of her lover. She briefly wondered whether it was acceptable to be intimate on the first date. She soon discarded the idea when she looked up at her lover`s face. She saw Owo`s trusting half lidded eyes look back up at her. Both her hands had gone up to her breasts and was now fondling her own nipples.

_"Don`t leave me now please, Fly Girl!"_ Joann said desperately. Just knowing that her lover was inspecting her made her so aroused and scared. She has never been aroused this much before. Yes, she has masturbated before, quite a few times, but this feeling was different. She had never had sex with anyone before, man or woman, but she knew that she appreciated the female form and would like to love a woman someday. Joann stopped analyzing her virgin status and gasped when she felt a warm tongue take a swipe on her outer labia. Then a kiss was felt somewhere down, she could not tell where. 

 

Joann closed her eyes and enjoyed her lover`s wonderful touches. Soon a tremor was felt from deep within when she felt a tongue play with her clit. Then a suction followed the tongue. A few seconds later the suction intensified causing Owo to want to move her hips so she could get more contact with the enticing tongue playing with her clitoris.

_"Uhh! Uhhh! Uhhhh! Keylaaa!"_ Joan cried out her passion as she came hard, for the very first time, in her lover`s mouth. She felt her legs brought down and a weight on her abdomen. Owo`s chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath.

 

Keyla licked up all the offering her lover made to her. She then brought her lover`s legs down from her shoulders and lay her head on the ops officer stomach. She smiled to herself at how beautiful the other woman looked right then. She was sad that she did not get to see Joann`s face when she climaxed for the very first time but that could easily be arranged. Keyla got off her lover and helped her sit next to her where they cuddled and kissed. Owo made a face and looked at Keyla.

" _Darling, do you like my taste? I find it rather...i don`t know, do i taste like mineral water?"_ Her brows were furrowed in confusion.

 

Keyla laughed and hugged her lover close to herself.  _"Mineral water? Really Owo? You`re definitely a keeper!  No, not mineral water, maybe a little bit, but i think you taste exquisite and i can`t compare it to anything else i`ve drank or eaten before."_ The pilot said and kissed her lover some more. " _I knew i would enjoy making love to you. You`re so beautiful, My Love, and tasty."_

_"Thank you."_ Owo said and kissed her lover on the forehead. 

 

They sat naked, in each others` arms in comfortable silence while Joann was leaning against the arm rest of the couch, absentmindedly playing with her lover`s blonde locks. Keyla leaned against Owo`s chest sighing comfortably. 

" _So are you okay, Keyla. Do you want me to make love to you?"_

" _Not just yet. I `m quite comfortable sitting in your arms right now. You can make love to me anytime and anywhere you want."_

" _Ah, even on the bridge in the middle of the day shift with the captain sitting in his chair?"_ Joan asked innocently. She continued to comb her hair through the strands of blonde hair forming abstract patterns as she did.

 

Keyla looked up at her and started to laugh, soon Joann joined in. The laughter ended in kissing. They kissed heatedly for a short while then Keyla took control again.

" _Much as i like for this to continue, but i wanted to make tonight special for you. I know you`ve never made love before and i wanted to be your first. I am yet to uncover your secrets which you`ve been keeping within your womanhood. Damn i sound like a medieval nun proposing to another nun!"_ The pilot said and burst out laughing. The two women laughed and sat up to get dressed.

 

Keyla opened another wine bottle and declared it a night of celebration. They were celebrating Joann`s passage to womanhood and her successful maiden voyage to the Sapphic Isles. 


	9. Smiles, subtlety and triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Pike is aware of these two`s new relationship. He has given them his blessing and orders them to be professional when on duty.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of the story but it`s a new beginning for the two lieutenants. Thank you for sticking with me, guys. Your kudos and comments mean a lot to me. You are awesome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
